


Gallavich at Mandy and lips wedding

by Fandomoverfriends



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends
Summary: Gallavich at Lip and Mandy's wedding.





	Gallavich at Mandy and lips wedding

It was the big day for the Gallagher's and Milkoviches, they were finally becoming one big semi-happy family. Everyone was running around trying to get everything ready.ath the Gallagher household Fiona and Debbie were making sure Mandy looked amazing. They were only doing a small wedding but Mandy said she was doing everything properly. 

Over at the Milkoviches place Lip was looking sharp in his black tuxedo ready to finally commit after all his playing around. Ian and Mickey were all ready checking the kids were as well before they all had to leave. 

For the first time in a long time everyone was happy, mostly. Mickey was worried about Mandy and Lip their relationship had need rocky to say the least but then what can you expect in the southside. 

"Iggy you trust Lip?" Mickey asked cautiously. "Like with Mandy i mean." 

Iggy shrugged "no reason not to." Mickey nodded but he didn't feel right. Sure he had known Lip for a while but he never really trusted the guy. But looking back at Lips past girlfriends it never ended up well. Mickey sat in silence for another minute before Iggy said something else. "Look baby brother Lip may have been a little fucker when they were kids but you can't hold it against him. You, especially, really can't judge anyone."

"What's that supposed to mean ?" Mickey said accusingly. Not understanding what his brother meant. 

"Mickey yours and Ian's relationship was dysfunctional at best you refused to acknowledge him and he tried too hard to pretend he wasn't in love with you. I remember when we went to heist that old dudes place in turned back and saw you kiss him. Then you pretended to hate the guy Mick. Now look at you. Lip even though he is an asshole loves Mandy at least one of us should marry for love." Mickey was stunned by what his brother had said he didn't know anybody saw him kiss Ian although those years ago but Iggy had and didn't care. 

After a couple of minutes of silence Mickey coughed then left the room thanking his brothers Iggy may have been a douche but he wasn't a complete asshole. 

Mickey walked in behind Ian putting his arms around the gingers waist nuzzling into his back. 

"Mickey your gonna wrinkle my suit ." Ian laughed at his suddenly affectionate boyfriend. When Mickey refused to lighten the hold, Ian wriggled until he had turned around so he was facing the older boy putting his hands on the blue eyed boys face. In a silent 'ehats wrong?' 

"I just had what is think was a heart to heart with Iggy. You know he's quite smart when he isn't drunk or high or being a complete cunt." 

"Hmm what we're talking about?" 

"Well it started out as Lip and Mandy but ended up about the two of us. " 

"That's my favourite topic. " Ian smiled Frome ear to ear. "But what about Lip and Mandy ?" Mickey explained what had happened to Ian and Ian couldn't be happier for Mickey Iggy and him had never been close but Iggy did look out for him. Pulling himself up Mickey kissed Ian lightly not rushing it just enjoying the feeling of the love of his life. Sure they had been through some shot but they loved eachother. 

Just then Iggy popped his head through the door ruining the momen." Come on fags time for a wedding." 

Smiling they left hand in hand heading to their best friend's wedding. 

The ceremony was beautiful Mandy looked gorgeous and Lip equally handsome . They even wrote their own vows. A couple of years were even shed,Mickey shed one and if anyone asked he would deny it claiming it wasn't a tear but in fact allergies. He couldn't let people think he had gone soft.

As expected the reception was crazy Gallaghers with Milkoviches made for a good time. But by the time the speeches came round everyone was silent. As best man Ian was obliged to make a speech. So he did. " Hi everyone now a normal best man speech would include ridiculous stories about the bride and groom. And boy do i have some these two are my best friends and i take credit for getting them together. Had i not been irresistible Mandy would have never found out it was gay. So she never would have found Lip. But then I owe Mandy for my happiness because had she not been the most amazing friend ever I never would have ended up fucking her brother." Everyone chuckled at that well everyone except Mickey he went red, lifting his middle finger . " But anyway no embarrassing stories we all have plenty of them so I am just gonna say thank you to Mandy, to Lip and to every other fucker in this place. You guys owe me big time. " 

Then it was Mickey's turn to make a speech since he was Mandy's closest relative. " Umm... " Mickey stood up but Ian kept hold of his hand attempting to give some of his confidence. And it worked. " I remember Mandy and Lip when they first got together. Lip kept fucking up I honestly couldn't believe Mandy would stay with him. But that's love I guess I know now I have been there now and I know you would do anything for the person you love the most. I married a Russian to keep Ian safe for fuck sake. But I always thought Mandy deserved better than a mouthy little fucker, who was getting his ass kicked every other day." Lip interrupted" better getting my ass beaten than pounded." Everyone laughed . " Fuck you I was just about to say something sweet but you had to open your mouth." Lip chuckled "come on Mick tear down those barriers." Mickey just flipped him off with his free hand. But Mickey continued his speech his hand still in his boyfriends." I was gonna say but Lips not that bad now, but the motherfucker proved me wrong so good one little sis you have to divorce him now when you get sick of him. " 

Everyone laughed at Mickey's speech as he sat down. Once the party started up again Lip came over to hug both his brother and his new brother-in-law. Teasing started straight away. " So Mickey what we're you gonna say about me up there?" 

"Like I am fucking telling you now you piece of shit. "   
Ian slapped his arm. "Oi not Infront of Yev." Yevgeny was currently slumped against Ian eyes drooping. 

"Now Mickey what we're you going to say tell me tell me. " Lip begged. 

"I was gonna say Iwish I had beaten the crap out of you more often " Mickey lied.

Lip left knowing he wouldn't get much more out of him.  
Yevgeny went to find Liam to ply with whilst his dad's decided to dance to a slow song that the DJ (Carl ) had put. Black hair tickled Ian's nose but he didn't care, especially since just a few years ago Mickey would have killed Ian for even thinking about this . So he just let it be. Tilting his head upwards Mickey stared at his Gallagher through dark eyelashes and whispered."I love you." Mickey could feel ians smile when a soft kiss was place on his head. " I love you too. " Ian sighed happily.

 

another hour passed Mickey was slightly drunk which meant he was acting like a koala bear around ian whilst yevgeny was asleep against the gingers it's shoulder. Just as they were leaving Lip asked "what we're you gonna say Mickey?" Lip asked diverting his eyes. 

"I was gonna say you are family so no wonder you are a fuck up but Mandy loves you and you love her you can see it so as long as you keep doing that you will always have my blessing." Mickey replied slurring slightlt. 

"Thanks man ." Lip gave them a hug letting them go. 

 

As soon as they were out of the door Ian spoke about there last encounter with his older brother. "What was that?" 

"Honestly babe I don't know but he's Lip and for some fucking reason Mandy digs that so I let her."

 

The end


End file.
